Wonder-White
Summary Wonder-White is one of the main members of the Wonderful Ones. He excels at assessing situations, and remains cool-headed enough to be watchful of everyone. As the only member of the team who is calm and calculating, he chooses not to take center-stage and instead assists Wonder-Red silently from the shadows. However, whenever anything happens, he tends to go on a rant, spouting out his favorite proverbs at full length. Perhaps this is his clumsy way of expressing himself, but his monologues tend to be so long-minded and incomprehensible that it irritates his teammates at times. His weapons, Dantemaru and Zanjimaru, are not made by the CENTINELS, but are instead traditional weapons passed down through his family for generations. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, High 7-C to High 6-C via Unite Morph | At least Low 7-B, 7-A to Low 5-B via Unite Morph Name: Momoe Byakkoin, Wonder-White, Claws of Calamity Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Ninja, Superhero, Wonderful One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Ninjutsu, his claws can be used to pry open doors that are otherwise unable to be opened, or climb up walls, Empathic Manipulation via Wonder-Liner (Can be used to assimilate random civilians onto their team and give them Wonder-Masks), Matter Manipulation via Unite Morph (Rearranges pseudo-digital subatomic particles in conjunction with joining teammates together to form large-scale objects according to P-Star's blueprints), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can freeze opponents), Shapeshifting, Flight, Energy Restoration, and enhanced evasive maneuvers Attack Potency: At least Wall level (CENTINEL Suits can tear through 50 cm metal alloy as if it were paper), Large Town level+ to Large Island level via Unite Morph (Comparable to the rest of his team, clashed with Prince Vorkken) | At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Wonder-Blue), Mountain level+ to Small Planet level via Unite Morph (Can fight the Diejeah, overpowered Ohdarko, contributed to the defeat of Machine World Jergingha, grabbed Wonder-Jergingha by the mask and flung him) Speed: Hypersonic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Should be faster than Wonder-Red and comparable to Prince Vorkken) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with the Diejeah) Lifting Strength: Class M (Grabbed ahold of Ohdarko TA-CO1 and swung it around casually by the ends of its tentacles) | Higher Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, Large Town Class+ to Large Island Class via Unite Morph attacks | At least Large Town Class+, Mountain Class+ to Small Planet Class via Unite Morph attacks Durability: At least Wall level normally (CENTINEL Suits can tank 918 mm bullets from 5 meters away without being scratched), Large Town level+ to Large Island level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build | At least Large Town level, Mountain level+ to Small Planet level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build Stamina: Should be extremely high Range: Extended melee range, Likely up to several dozen meters via Unite Morph Standard Equipment: * Dantemaru and Zanjimaru: Ancient claw weapons that have been passed down through Wonder-White's family for generations. * CENTINEL Suit: 'A superpowered exoskeleton with bio-metallic fibers that grant superhuman physical characteristics. It contains data that can be converted into matter, which is used for the materialization of Unite Morphs. When one dons their Wonder-Mask, it only takes 3 billionths of a second for this suit to form around them. 'Intelligence: Should be fairly high, well-versed in proverbs and ninjutsu Weaknesses: Prone to going on philosophical rants in the heat of battle Feats: *Forced open Wonder-Jergingha's portal, grabbed him by the mask, and threw him out. *Grabbed Ohdarko TA-CO1 by the tentacles and swung it around, repeatedly slamming it into the water. *Split off Planet Buster Jergingha's arm and exposed its cords in the final battle, allowing Blue to cut sever it completely. *Pried open the armor on Vaaiki's chest and exposed its weak point, and hacked and slashed away at it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Combat Maneuvers: * Wonder-Cyclone: The user repeatedly swings their weapon around in circles, damaging all nearby enemies. White's spin on this technique has him put his claws together and throw them like a boomerang. * Wonder-Rising: The user does an uppercut with their weapon. White's spin on this technique has him do a series of upward spinning slashes that keeps him airborne briefly. * Wonder-Jump: The user leaps over a great distance. * Wonder-Liner: The user has their team line up in a particular shape. The shape of the line will determine which Unite Morph will be used. This line also damages opponents upon contact, and can assimilate nearby civilians onto the team. Unite Morphs: Users of Unite Morph have the power to materialize objects by combining their teammates. The objects being built require the digital data within the CENTINEL Suits, so the more team mates jump in, the larger and more powerful the object will get. * Unite Claw: When the player draws a 'Z' shape with the Wonder-Liner, Wonder-White assembles his teammates into a gigantic pair of claws. These claws can attack in rapid succession, and by default have ice-powers to freeze and slow down enemies. They can also be used to pry open certain kinds of doors and climb up walls. * Unite Camp: The user assembles their team together to morph into a large tent. This gives extra energy to the Unite Gauge, temporarily allowing for them to put more energy into their Unite Morphs. * Unite Rocket: The user assembles their team together to morph into a rocket, which shoots straight upward, reaching great heights. * Unite Ladder: The user lines up their team mates on the side of a wall, morphing them into a ladder for the user to climb up. * Unite Chain: Same as Unite Ladder, but for making bridges. * Unite Ball: '''Assembles the user and their team into a large ball, which can roll around to evade attacks. * '''Unite Guts: Assembles the user and their team into a giant plate of gelatin. Protects from enemy attacks and deflects them. Can be upgraded to Unite Spikes, which makes spikes rapidly extend out of the gelatin to damage any nearby enemies. * Unite Glider: Assembles the user's team into a large paraglider. * Unite Spring: Assembles the user and their team into a massive spring, which can leap to the left or the right in rapid fashion. * Special Morphs: **'Wonderful Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant golden 'W', and fires a powerful laser out of it. **'Platinum Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant silver 'P', and creates a massive Omni-directional explosion to wipe out anybody in its range. **'Unite White:' Morphs Wonder-White and his teammates into a giant replica of himself. Key: Limited Form | Unlimited form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Claw Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5